1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to devices for signaling the bite of a fish on a fishing line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices have been proposed for signaling should a fish bite a fishing line. Some of these require stringing the line through a switch means that trips in response to a tug on the line. Examples of this are shown in U.S. Pat, Nos. 2,978,828; 2,869,275; 3,913,255; 3,134,187; 3,835,568; 3,389,489; and 3,559,327. Other patents disclose rod holders that provide a signal when titled, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,470,647; 3,739,514; and 3,628,275. While these proposals may be workable, a less expensive and simpler device is desirable.